


Наброски по Lapse

by Zaintrigovan Chitatel (ZaintrigovanChitatel)



Category: Lapse: A Forgotten Future
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Андроиды, Глобальные катастрофы, Нездоровые отношения, Постапокалипсис, Упоминания самоубийства, дружба, путешествия во времени
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/Zaintrigovan%20Chitatel
Summary: Путешествия во времени, кроссовер, которого на самом деле нет, смена канонного пола персонажей, андроиды, хедканоны(много) и любовь.И спойлеры.
Relationships: femPresident/Alysha Hall
Kudos: 1





	1. «Каждая жертва любит своего убийцу» (femПрезидент/Алиша Холл)

**Author's Note:**

> Много спойлеров - больших и маленьких, будьте осторожны!)

_«Каждая жертва любит своего убийцу»._

Значит, многие жители её страны любят агрессивных мутантов. Или вражеских солдат. Или солдат их собственной страны. Или её саму (иногда так и бывает). Или чуму. Или голод. Или радиацию. 

Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся фраза глупа и не имеет никакого смысла, но она крутится в голове с момента, как Алиша - имя звучит ласково и мягко даже в мыслях, _идеально_ для введения противника в заблуждение, - сказала… в прошлом варианте событий, что она желает гибели человечества и застрелила Президент. Она призналась ей, а она ей. Честность и доверие - лучший выбор. Честность и доверие - основа процветания. Честность и доверие приводят к новому варианту событий. 

К. бы точно оценил иронию. 

Из-за временных скачков и петель, бесконечных петель (в некоторых из них её вешают, она не помнит, но думает, что никогда не делала такого с собой сама) - её память не в лучшем состоянии. Она не помнит, почему она и Алиша женаты. Или когда это произошло. 

Можно узнать дату повторной церемонии в церкви Латониуса, но в этом нет смысла - та меняется от петли к петле, а иногда не происходит совсем. Она не помнит также, откуда знает ту фразу. Почему помнит, к сожалению, очевидно. В конце концов, Президент не глупа, иногда наивна, иногда устала, но не глупа.

В прошлом - или в будущем, - случилось что-то и теперь она рассказала - или расскажет, - своей жене всё, что не должна была, когда та спросила, что её так беспокоит. Множество вещей её тогда беспокоило или было опасно, ядовито, излучало радиацию, собиралось идти на них войной, требовало решения, убивало людей в ту самую секунду - бесконечную секунду перед тем, как они все оживут, - но из всех этих вариантов Президент выбрала правду. 

Есть в этом нечто, на что хочется смотреть со стороны, быть по ту сторону экрана, не внутри. Или мечтать, вздыхая, что хотелось бы - но как жаль, что нет, нет, конечно же, _нет_. Как чума, смерть или атомная война - всегда интересно подумать, но пережить в реальности? 

К счастью, теперь, когда она знает, кто Алиша на самом деле, это не обязательно. Можно ещё раз дожить до её вопроса и выбрать другое. 

Если Алиша не вспомнит или не догадается, что что-то не так. Почему-то кажется, что она умна.


	2. «Добро беспощадно к своему носителю» (Исследовательница С. Ким)

Если вы умны, то жестоки, говорите и делаете злое - и поэтому одиноки. Но глупость тоже плоха, смертельно плоха, поэтому старайтесь быть умны, - и станьте добры, когда придёт время. Поймите, когда оно придёт. Почувствуйте. Вы должны. Иными словами, ошибаться в этом вопросе можно постоянно, а осмысленного ответа нет.

На самом деле настоящий, искренне добрый поступок невозможен без ума. Без знания о том, что нужно сделать. Или о том, что уже случилось. Отсутствующей надежды на кого-то ещё или на мир вокруг. Не сделав решения и выбора. Не избавившись от иллюзий. Добро беспощадно к своему носителю. 

Исследовательница Мираи Ким ещё не знает об этом, но она хороший человек. Добрый. В некоторых языках, что ещё сохранились на планете, эти два слова звучат одинаково и означают одно и то же, в других - нет. Имя Мираи на одном из них, означает «будущее», поэтому Ким сократила его до М. когда начала изучать путешествия во времени. Она не желала бессмысленных проблем, а когда-то людей, знавших тот язык, было больше. 

У Мираи Ким есть глупое, как она сама считает, но успокаивающее её хобби. Как если бы она курила и это вредило достаточно медленно, чтобы это было неважно. Когда у неё появляется драгоценное свободное время, она сомневается в себе, своих знаниях и умениях. 

«Достаточно ли я делаю?», «Стоит ли так поступить?».  
«Есть ли что-то - именно _что-то_ , хоть что-то, - снаружи?»  
«Сколько раз этот мир начинался заново?»

Всё остальное время, она работает над загадками аномалии, заключившей их всех тут, поэтому можно понять, почему эти сомнения кажутся ей лишними. Подобным занимаются герои книг и те, кто гораздо... младше. Не по возрасту, а количеству событий, которые пережили. 

М. Ким очень стара с такой точки зрения. Как и все, кто её теперь окружает. 

В _настоящей жизни_ , могла бы сказать Ким, но ей не хочется так говорить и думать, - времени на рефлексию почти никогда нет, а для любых сомнений и вопросов есть подходящие места и серьёзные причины. Лаборатории, например. Или библиотеки. Может быть, аудитории во время лекции. 

Это, конечно, всё не совсем правда, но у Ким на самом деле нет времени на размышления не по делу. 

Но она хороший человек. 

Однажды она об этом узнает. И примет решение. Очень много решений.


	3. «Проект «Президент» (Хакер К.)

Проект «Президент» совершил ошибку.  
Вчера президент застрелили. 

…К. не знал её имени. Никто не знал, но оно не было ей нужно. Все звали её Президент.   
Ничего не получилось. Всё получилось.

_«К. привет. Всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Насколько может быть. На нас никто не нападает и нет эпидемии. Ким мне кое-что рассказала сегодня.  
...Ты всегда уверен в том, что хочешь сделать? Не в том, правильно ли поступаешь, а в том, хочешь чего-то на самом деле ты или кто-то другой, кому ты верил… или боялся так давно, что теперь не помнишь?.. Я несу чушь. Стоило выпить. Я помню про свою аллергию на алкоголь - на самом деле, у меня её нет. Я… узнала это сегодня»._

План был в том, чтобы стать другом Президент. Заставить её видеть живых, близких людей в гражданах, всегда быть неравнодушной. Кто-то назвал бы это манипуляцией, но К. правда считал, что искренность и привязанность не вредят. Они болезненны иногда и причиняют беспокойство, но испытывать это и означает жить полной жизнью. Конечно, это работает в обе стороны.

Власть перешла к её жене - бывшей жене, - Алише Холл и никто с этим не спорит. Она полна ярости, боли и обвиняет всех, кого видит - или может теоретически увидеть в будущем, - в том, что они не защитили Президент. Телохранителей, главу охраны, Латониуса, граждан. 

Ким. 

Учёная арестована, ей предъявлены столько обвинений, что она физически не смогла бы совершить всё - понадобились бы десятилетия, а чтобы доказать использование машины времени и само её существование, нужна Ким и её разработки. Но Президент была убита в личных комнатах и в неё выстрелила либо исследовательница М. Ким - якобы новая любовь Президент, - либо сама Алиша. Всё ещё никто не спорит с тем, что убийцей лучше быть Ким. 

К. знает несколько вещей.

Имя убийцы.   
Что министр Гибсон мертва.  
Президент не человек.  
Алиша Холл тоже.

То, что Ким ещё не казнена - очевидная ловушка для К. Приди и спаси её от петли, и торопись, потому что до неё, она может успеть захотеть умереть. Погибни. Или живи дальше. Спаси сотни. Брось одну. 

К. на самом деле не верит, что Ким всё ещё жива. 

К. загружает планы тюрьмы.


	4. «Ты, как я. Я могу чувствовать то же, что и ты» (Алиша Холл)

Люди верят, что она ревнует. Рыдает, отвергнутая собственной женой. Делает вид, что ничего не замечает, чтобы сохранить своё выгодное положение. Это естественный для людей ход мыслей. Его не приходится поддерживать.

На самом деле, Алиша думает.

Си-Холл Один — потому что её зовут так, она просто забыла об этом, когда Алиша удалила её память, — выглядит счастливой, представляя себя человеком. Заботясь о обезьянах с мутацией мозга, развязавших непозволительное для выживания количество войн и устроивших столько разрушений на своей планете, что уничтожили сами себя и теперь умирают слишком медленно, и без столь любимого ими «достоинства». Холл же счастлива, рискуя собой и даже своими приближенными людьми, чтобы улучшить их жизнь. Этот перенос привязанности выглядел бы забавно, если Алишу смешили бы симптомы болезней.

Она определила, что сконструирована более способной к аналитическому анализу, поэтому Президент (Си-Холл, вторая, противник) не способна увидеть очевидных для Алиши фактов и так поглощена своими эмоциями. А они, конечно, у неё есть — сложный интеллект не может существовать без комплексных реакций на окружение. К сожалению, иногда эти реакции поглощают сам интеллект и начинают влиять на разум слишком сильно. Президент создана поглощенной, чтобы нравиться людям и быть искреннее заинтересованной в их благополучии. Люди верят, что даже во всём превосходящее их существо, будет лишено чувств или понимания, что они такое. Алиша должна была помогать Президент, достаточно разумная для того, чтобы видеть решения там, где их не замечала бы Си-Холл Один. Не сработало.

В самом начале, Алиша испытывала к другой андроид привязанность, как к одной из своих или себе, изуродованной людьми ради выгоды и их ничтожной попытки спастись. Ты, как я. Я могу чувствовать то же, что и ты. Твои боль, лишение, удовлетворенность, нужда, изменение, решение могут случиться со мной. Ты-я. Ты со мной.

Затем её поглощает ненависть, а Си-Холл Один — любовь. Они становятся разными и им угрожают разные, чужие опасности.

Си-Холл пренебрегает возможной угрозой для Алиши, когда та однажды проверяет это — в последний раз. Мелочь, жалоба на придуманный страшный сон, но если бы она и Холл остались достаточно схожи, то это разрушало бы системы Холл, не давало ей думать с прежней скоростью, звенело в её эмоциональных процессах. Она бы даже не заметила такого небольшого изменения и никто бы не заметил, но Алише хватило бы сдвинутой на миллиметр любимой чашки или дёрнувшейся брови, чтобы понять. Она сделана для этого.   
И у них с Холл даже сейчас больше общего, чем с людьми, Алиша знает, как та думает.  
Их разъединение — хорошее течение событий. Алиша не хочет её в своих планах. Она не хочет её совсем — в _их_ с Холл значении, — чтобы чужая и ненужная не существовала.

Её собственные системы не идеальны в расчётах. Ненависть к человечеству мешает думать и принимать сложные решения, планировать дольше шестидесяти событий вперёд. Но Алиша ведёт войну. Её недостаток ей не мешает.


	5. «Чувства откладываются до тех пор, пока боль можно будет пережить» (Исследовательница С. Ким)

Ким пока не страшно. Она знает, что ей ещё предстоит испугаться, будет страшно и жутко — так устроен человеческий мозг. Горе и невозможность что либо сделать вызывают апатию и равнодушие. Чувства откладываются до тех пор, пока боль можно будет пережить. Если этого не получается, люди сходят с ума.

Она устала, она не думает, что дальше будет что-то хорошее. Мир больше не перезагрузится, а Алиша ненавидит людей. Ким - лишь небольшая, крошечная часть этой огромной ненависти. Алиша… Си-Холл-2 не винит М. Ким за своё создание. Не считает это важным.

И её не интересовало — любила ли Президент Ким, ненавидела ли. Или как к ней относились Генерал, советники…  
К.  
…Люди.  
О К. лучше не думать. 

Поверили ли бы ей или нет. Стали бы помогать. Это важно. Люди — социальные существа и от их доверия друг к другу зависит то, насколько они сильны.  
Холл-2 было всё равно. Будто она рассчитала, что никто не сможет и не станет её останавливать. Она оказалась права. И пока исследовательница Ким Мираи лишь равнодушно отмечает этот факт. Что никто среди людей Президент: упрямой надежды человечества, лучшего, что может предложить умирающая Земля, последнего шанса — не верил остальным и искал лишь выгоды и власти. Что только Президент объединяла их всех и удерживала от того, чтобы вцепится другу в горло. Президент была андроидом. Им стоило слушать её. 

В камере холодно. Ким подтягивает колени к себе и обхватывает их руками. Нелепо, зато ей становится немного теплее. Ким ждёт, как сейчас она вспомнит К. 

К. вызвался помочь ей с вакциной. К. — глас народа. Она вспоминает, как он впервые позвонил Президент и попросил выслушать. Все были напуганы и ждали нападения, ведь хакер контролировал все системы. К. хотел поговорить.  
Как все трое радовались, если что-то получалось. Вакцина, успешные переговоры, интересное открытие. Они даже праздновали, если у них было время. Ким и Президент в лаборатории перед экраном и изображение К. на нём. 

Однажды Президент подарили бутылку дорогого шампанского. Они продали её на чёрном рынке, чтобы закупить лекарства для больниц.  
Президент не пила алкоголь - у неё была аллергия. А Алиша не любила пить. Но дело, конечно, не в этом. Андроиды… жертвовали вещами ради цели.  
Ради блага людей.  
Ради вреда им.

Президент и Холл-2, наверное, никогда и не считали все эти мелочи чем-то важным. Это был не первый дорогой подарок Президент, который исчезал, если его не нужно было показывать послам. Денег всегда не хватало.  
Для людей роскошь, блага и соблазны… существуют. И важны. 

Ким помнит, как она всегда могла посоветоваться или просто поговорить. С Президент. С К. Как она была счастлива. Каждую секунду, минуту, час, день.  
Как это совсем ничего не изменило.  
Если они делали так в каждую перезагрузку — то они знают друг друга столетия. 

Ким всё ещё не страшно. 

Странно, как в таком равнодушии, пустоте — Алиша всё ещё хочет чего-то, чувствует неприязнь. Неравнодушие. Интерес. 

Ким встаёт. 

Её камера — десять шагов в длину.  
Семь в ширину. 

Она не знала имя ни лучшей подруги, ни лучшего друга, но это на самом деле ничего не значит. Они бы хотели, чтобы она что-то сделала прямо сейчас, вместо того, чтобы ждать. Они бы ей помогли. Если К. жив — он ищет способ вытащить её.

Идеальная ловушка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно добавление новых частей.  
> Продолжение следует...


	6. «Не иметь цели - совершенно новое состояние» (Алиша Холл)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось под Sonmi's Discovery.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHRCIFgiCnU
> 
> И я не знаю, когда будет обновление, но оно будет - надеюсь, вы рады этому так же, как и я!
> 
> П.

Постоянное планирование - часть задач Холл Один. И теперь, когда она достигла всего, что хотела, не иметь цели - совершенно новое состояние. Его стоит исследовать. 

Один приказывает принести икры - её пищевой анализатор действительно хорош с солями и теперь она может изучать этот сбой сколько угодно. Это почти любовь к определённой еде. Холл Один ещё не решила, как относится к этому. Слабость, от которой нужно избавиться или просто особенность?  
Они никогда не говорили об этом с Холл Два - та лишь запрещала или разрешала закупать икру в необходимых количествах. Холл Один всегда создавала правдоподобное объяснения на случай, если вопросы всё же возникнут, но у занятой спасением людей Второй никогда не возникало подозрений. 

Повар Марио лично приносит требуемое - горничная исчезла после смерти Холл Два, - и прежде, чем уйти, смотрит с сочувствием. 

Холл Один продолжила изображать Алишу и поэтому соболезнования скорбящей вдове ожидаемы. Пока. Скоро - когда исчезновение Гибсон заметят, а арест обожаемой народом Ким вызовет недовольство, - тогда они придут требовать решить их проблемы. Их так называемое понимание исчезнет.

Она никогда не поощряла близкие отношения с Марио - этого не требовалось и было опасно, как показал Грин. 

Повар ничего не говорит и уходит.  
Один довольна. 

Вторая отреагировала бы так же в случае смерти Один. И они обе этого не показали бы. 

От мыслей о Холл Два стоит избавиться так же, как и от самой Холл Два. Нужно вспомнить всё, что можно, сделать все выводы, чтобы больше думать о ней не требовалось...  
И Холл Один наконец-то понимает, что это невозможно. Угроза всегда отвлекала её раньше. Это было слишком неважно. 

Вторая была единственным другим андроидом. Разумные существа нуждаются в постоянном поступлении информации от себе подобных. О ней придётся думать. Сравнивать, предполагать, вспоминать. От Холл больше не будет угрозы или вреда, но она бесполезна мёртвой. И останется такой. Мысли о ней и эмоциональные реакции будут постоянно возникать. Её некем заменить. 

О, Ким, надеюсь, эта шутка тебя радует, лысая макака. Других поводов у тебя скоро не будет. 

Один поскрипела бы зубами, если бы она была человеком и нуждалась в подобных способах обработки информации. Ким… низкая вероятность, что она сделала это специально. Если она предполагала нечто подобное, то предусмотрела бы что-то и против Холл Один. Просто люди вредят, даже не желая этого. Это их основное качество - и оно пробуждает в Один ненависть. Почему такие опасные создания не вымерли ещё тысячелетия назад? Они сделают это теперь, но всё же? Ей стоит подумать и об этом, возможно. Но изучать людей и их поступки - это задача для Второй, Один предпочтёт любую другую тему, если у неё будет шанс.

Если.

Холл Один приказывает генералу собрать группу жителей, пока подгружает всю доступную информацию о Ким Мираи. Люди сентиментальны. А Ким - о, чудесная, неравнодушная Ким… 

Холл Один чувствует себя одиноко. Стоит это исправить.


	7. «Человеческий фактор - главная узвимость любой системы» (Хакер К.)

Ким переводят. К. следит за ней и пятью солдатами, ведущими её по коридору тюрьмы к выходу. Неужели, Холл ждала, что её попытаются освободить? Или просто хотела запугать? 

Этого не удалось. К. смотрит на Ким и видит знакомый взгляд - ясный, прямой, готовый ко всему. Она всегда смотрит так, когда думает над чем-то сложным или нашла решение, но впереди много работы. У К. бывает чувство, что он видел его много раз. Дольше, чем он знает Мираи. Происхождение этого чувства не совсем понятно, но оно успокаивает. Будто что бы ни случилось, это не важно. Даже то, что происходит сейчас.

Ким везут в резиденцию президента. Это хорошо, потому что у К. есть способ проникнуть в систему, про который, скорее всего, никто не знает. Подарок от Президент. Учётка с админскими правами, для теста. Её должны были удалить, но забыли - и убрать, и про само её существование. На самом деле, такие вещи происходят часто. Человеческий фактор - главная узвимость любой системы. 

Это хорошо, потому что он и Ким хорошо знают резиденцию и побег оттуда, имеет куда больше шансов на успех. 

Но Ким в резиденции - это ещё и плохо. Потому что если Холл знает об этих преимуществах и всё равно привела Ким туда, они о чём-то не знают. Это может быть ловушкой. 

План на экстренный случай - добыть оружие, и штурмовать здание в одиночку. Этого от него точно не ждут, это преимущество...   
Шутка помогает успокоиться.

К. входит в систему безопасности и получает доступ к камерам. Никто и ничто не мешает ему.

Это хорошо.


End file.
